unchartedwatersfandomcom-20200214-history
Early Storage+Cooking+Sewing Skillups
EXPLOIT warning!!! (muhahaha) Why? 99% profit and Easy and Awesome way to Skill your Cooking/Storage and Sewing at the same time. (I've turned 44 chickens into 350 feathers, so it can be profitable for sure) What You Need: *Cooking Rank 1 *Storage Rank 2 *Sewing Rank 1 *Livestock secrets- Poultry (cooking Rank 1) *Fabric secrets- Hardwares (sewing Rank 1) *Traveller's food procuring skill (storage Rank 1) Traveller's food procuring skill (storage Rank 1) book is awarded at Salonika for investing 200,000, which is in the Eastern Mediterranean above AthensTraveller's food procuring skill (storage Rank 1) book is also awarded at Benghazi for investing 240,000, which is in the Eastern Mediterranean on the middle of the afrikan coast. **200,000Ð or 240,000Ð (to invest to get this book as reward) **Proper Appearance.Salonika City official wouldn't talk to me with 50, 20, Squire. Neither with 32, 80, Squire. I'm starting to suspect a nobility-rank requirement...Did talk to me with 58, 35, SailorBenghazi City official does not seem to need this proper appearance, or its much lower as that of Salonika. I got the book here :) City official would give it to me with 52, 20, Squire How? : After you have the books and skills required buy either 1 chicken or 1 duck or 2 egg. You can buy Chicken in Lisbon, Helder, Anconia, Zaldar. :The process is rather simple but getting it going takes some dedication.Start the process in a town that you know is selling feathers for a decent amount to maximize your trade exp gain and monies. :The trick is every time you critically produce something you increase your stock. :Going back and forth you can literally farm an entire cargo worth of stock off of one egg/chicken or duck. #Use "Egg Incubation" (from Traveller's food procuring skill) until you have turned all eggs into chickens/ducks That give you Proficency for the Cooking Skill to level up fast. #Refil Vigour at a Tavern as needed (only refill up to 50% vigour and not past this or you might become full, which will stunt your progress severely). If you have gathered the necessary skills and items in Genoa and Calvi, it may behoove one to run the grind in Marseille. The Cafeteria Owner near the Marketplace will feed you until full vigour without the "Full" penalty. Drink milk, though as you can still pass out from intoxication. #Continue steps 1 & 2 until you have filled your cargo with ducks/chickensClearing out your cargo from misc stuff you dont need while doing this process is very helpful and will maximize your profit in the end. #Use "Plucking chickens" and "Plucking Ducks" (from Fabric secrets- Hardwares) on half of your cargo. Or you can only pluck the ducks and leave the chickens. This keeps a nearly constant number of chickens/eggs in your cargo. There is no difference in the number of feathers gotten from the two. #Continue steps 1 -5 until you have filled your cargo with feathers. #Sell anywhere BUT Northern Europe (Ancona and Zadar recommended *Remember to sell in bundles just under 100k profit so you don't crash the market*) and now you know the answer to the ultimate question of life: "What came first, the chicken or the e Notes You need 51 formality to invest in most cases. I tried using the formality enhancing purfume and it temporarily placed me at 56 formality, had 30 disquise and I am a squire. Town official keeps telling me I am suspected of being a spy. Could not talk to him. I was able to invest at Benghazi with 37 formality, 70 disguise as a sailor Category:Guides